Blog użytkownika:Ravavi/VIII. Rodzina
Po zdaniu relacji Newtowi i zjedzeniu kolacji udałam się do lasu. Chciałam poprzebywać chwilę sama, w miłym chłodzie i szumie drzew. Nawet nie fatygowałam się, by chodzić cicho- samo przebywanie w lesie działało na mnie odprężająco, a to mi się należało, jak psu kiełbasa. Oparłam się przy jednym z szerszych drzew i głęboko oddychałam. Musiałam pozbierać myśli i przeanalizować pewne sprawy, a sporo ich się ostatnio nazbierało. Ironia losu- dopiero teraz mam czas dla siebie, a i tylko dlatego, że na krótki okres zwolniono mnie z Plastrów. Dobra, muszę się zdecydować co do tych cholernych Zwiadowców. Mam spore szanse na otrzymanie tej funkcji, tylko czy ja na pewno tego chcę? Czy dam radę? Fakt, dzisiaj szło mi całkiem przyzwoicie, ale Minho był ze mną, zresztą jakie niby mam szanse, kiedy bym spotkała Bóldożercę? Czy jestem w stanie przewidzieć swoje zachowanie? To głupie. Nie potrafię przeanalizować swojej reakcji w niebezpiecznej sytuacji, a myślę o zostaniu Zwiadowcą! Nie. Znowu te wątpliwości, znowu dwie sprzeczne opinie w mojej głowie... To mnie kiedyś wykończy, nawet bardziej niż dzisiejszy dystans. Muszę spytać o to Minho albo Newta... Albo Alby'ego. Właśnie, Alby'ego. Nie wysyłałby mnie do Labiryntu w ciemno, prawda? Wstałam z ziemi i otrzepałam spodnie. Przynajmniej wiedziałam już, co zrobić, inaczej męczyłabym się z tym przez jeszcze kilka tygodni. Przemierzałam las, słyszałam szelesty w krzakach. Zignorowałam je. Czasami Streferzy przechodzili tędy, by nazbierać żyznej ziemi albo chrustu na ogień. To nie było nic dziwnego, że ktoś się tu kręcił, a ja nie zamierzałam dochodzić, kto to. Nagle przede mną wyrósł Gally. Brunet miał ściągnięte brwi i napięte mięśnie, wyraźnie był wkurzony. - Cześć.- rzuciłam, przechodząc obok niego. Nigdy za bardzo nie zwracałam na niego uwagi. - Mam sprawę. I to poważną.- znowu stanął przede mną. - O co chodzi?- skrzyżowałam ręce na klatce piersiowej. - Co zrobiłaś, że tak szybko stałaś się Zwiadowcą?- patrzył na mnie z ukosa. - Nie jestem Zwiadowcą. Tylko pilnuję Minho, żeby nie zemdlał i nie kozaczył.- szybko objaśniłam i już miałam ruszyć dalej, ale Gally chwycił mnie za ramię. - Gadaj, jaki jest prawdziwy powód.- warknął. - O co ci chodzi, smrodasie? Mówię, purwa, prawdę.- prychnęłam i wyrwałam rękę z jego uścisku. - Obiecałaś coś Minho? Całus, seksy?- dopytywał się. Nie wiem jak, ale jakimś cudem nie uderzyłam go w twarz. Zacisnęłam pięści i posłałam mu wściekłe spojrzenie, powstrzymałam się jednak od komentarzy. Konflikty to ostatnie, na co mam w tej chwili ochotę. Uniosłam głowę i się odwróciłam od niego, odchodząc. Miałam swoją dumę i honor, a bezsensowne bijatyki nie są mi potrzebne. Już dawno sobie zdałam sprawę z tego, że mam okropny, porywczy charakter, ale to nie oznacza, że nie potrafię panować nad sobą. Musiałam wyglądać bardzo wyniośle, bo gdy tylko minęłam Azjatę, to ten od razu zaczął komentować. Nie żeby to była jakaś nowość, ale gdyby tego nie robił, to zaczęłabym się niepokoić. - Co się tak nadęłaś, ziomalu?- szturchnął mnie w ramię. - Głupi jesteś.- odwzajemniłam kuksańca. - Ziomalu? Serio? - A czemu nie? Pasuje ci taka ksywa. Ziomal alias Ava. - Weź, brzmi jak dla dresa. - Bo ty masz charakter dresa, wiesz, lepiej tobie nie podskakiwać.- uśmiechnął się. - Może od razu Łysy mnie nazwij.- prychnęłam. Nagle sobie przypomniałam, że przecież miałam porozmawiać z Alby'm. Dlaczego przy Minho tak często się dekoncentruję? Ava, idiotko, ogarnij się, są ważniejsze sprawy- mówiłam sobie w myślach. Nienawidziłam być rozkojarzona, a to zdarzało mi się częściej, niż jest dopuszczalne. - Skoro panienka sobie tego życzy.- ukłonił się prześmiewczo. - Nie mówiłam poważnie! I nie tylko ty umiesz wymyślać głupie ksywy!- stanęłam na piętach, by choć trochę go przewyższyć. Na marne. Bycie kurduplem było męczące. - Ach tak? To zapodaj mi jakąś, smrodasie.- skrzyżował ramiona na klatce piersiowej i spoglądał na mnie spod ukosa. - Yy... No... Yy... Ja potrzebuję czasu, no. Dobra, ja się zmywam, nie odwalaj siary za moimi plecami.- rzuciłam i udałam się do Bazy. Prawdopodobnie gdzieś tam był Alby. Szukałam go wzrokiem wśród innych Streferów, aż w końcu go dojrzałam. W dodatku był sam. Świetnie, nie muszę nikogo prosić o chwilę prywatności, a to często jest niezręczne. Podeszłam do niego. Był zamyślony, pewnie dlatego mnie od razu nie zauważył. - Hej, Alby!- pomachałam mu ręką, żeby się wybudził z "transu".- Możemy pogadać? - Yy.. No ogay, a o co biega, świerzuchu? - Chodzi o to, że poważnie zastanawiam się nad zostaniem Zwiadowcą, a twoja opinia mi w tym pomoże. Skąd ta decyzja, żebym towarzyszyła Minho w Labiryncie?- zapytałam. - Purwa, przecież ty już zostałaś przeszkolona na Zwiadowcę, po co ci te pytania? Zwiadowców się wybiera, no i się załapałaś, nie ma tu nic do gadania.- wzwruszył ramionami. Byłam zaskoczona. Newt przecież mi powiedział co innego.. - Znam inną wersję, że miałam być tylko "opieką medyczną"...- zmarszczyłam brwi. - Na początku tak, ale jak Minho zrelacjonował, że dobrze sobie radzisz, to dostałaś tą posadę. - Ogay, dzięki, już wszystko wiem..- pożegnałam się. Dlaczego Minho mi nie powiedział? Czy celowo chciał to ukryć, abym nie została Zwiadowcą? W końcu znalazłam sztamaka. - Czemu mi nie powiedziałeś o decyzji Alby'ego?- walnęłam prosto z mostu. Brunet był z lekka zaskoczony moim pytaniem. - Ava... To ciężkie do wyjaśnienia.- w końcu powiedział. - Niby co jest takie ciężkie ? Jak nie chcesz mnie w Zwiadowcach, to po prostu to powiedz.- spojrzałam mu w oczy. - Purwa, Ava, to nie o to chodzi.- przecierał twarz dłońmi. Był z lekka spięty. Coś kręcił. - No to o co? Wiesz, jakby nie było, to to mnie dotyczy, więc chciałabym wiedzieć, o co chodzi.- skrzyżowałam ręce. Nie ukrywam, wkurzyłam się. Nie lubiłam, jak zatajano przede mną fakty, która miały coś ze mną wspólnego. - Purwa, nie mogę ci powiedzieć i tyle, miałem po prostu zawrzeć twarzostan.- westchnął. - I co, tym jednym pikolonym razem posłuchasz?!- krzyknęłam za nim, gdy już odszedł. Co to za purewsko ważne sekrety, o których ja nie mam prawa wiedzieć? A jeśli Minho wpadł w jakieś kłopoty, o których nie chce mi powiedzieć? Nie, to głupie. Ten dureń wie, że może mi wszystko powiedzieć, a ja nie pisnę słówka. Dlaczego miałby to robić? Chociaż z drugiej strony, to on ma prawo mieć własne sekrety... Ja sama nienawidzę, gdy chłopcy grzebają w moich rzeczach, a wypytywanie się o takie sprawy jest mniej więcej na tym samym poziomie. Kopnęłam w pobliski kamień. Czy ja zawsze muszę gadać, zanim pomyślę? Czy choć jeden raz nie mogę sobie odpuścić? Miałam wyrzuty sumienia. Za ostro go potraktowałam. Musiałam go przeprosić i wyjaśnić sprawę. Nie chcę, żeby nasza przyjaźń zepsuła się przez takie głupoty. Inna sprawa, że mój stosunek do niego wykracza już poza zwykłą koleżeńskość, ale to sprawia, że tym bardziej nie mogę go stracić. W takich chwilach jak nikogo innego potrzebowałam przyjaciółki, która by powiedziała: ,,Ej, lasia, ty się nie zamartwiaj i pogadaj z tamtym kolesiem, inaczej nic z tego nie będzie", czy coś takiego. Pobiegłam za Minho, wykrzeszając z swoich nóg ostatki wysiłków. Chyba przedobrzyłam, bo omal nie wychamowałam i nie przewróciłam jego, ale koniec końców oboje ustaliśmy na nogach. - Minho, przepraszam za tamto, wiem, że to było głupie i bezsensowne z mojej strony...- zaczęłam go przepraszać, szybko mówiąc by mi nie przerwał. - Dobra, luz, nie było sprawy. Nie musiałaś przepraszać.- zbagatelizował sprawę. - Ale ty... Myślałam... - Ziomal, tutaj faceci potrafią się bić przez pół dnia, a przez drugą połowę żartują ze sobą. Nie przejmuj się, kłótnie są tu na porządku dziennym.- uśmiechnął się. - Purwa, czyli zrobiłam z siebie idiotkę przed całą Strefą na marne.- narzekałam. - Żadna nowość, smrodasie. - Idź mi stąd, Żelusiu cholerny. A właśnie, już wymyśliłam ksywę dla ciebie. - Żeluś? Niby na jakiej podstawie? Purwa, wybacz, ale jestem w tym lepszy. - Jest podstawa. Jak wstajesz rano, to twoje włosy są idealnie ułożone. A jak wybiegasz z Labiryntu, to nadal wyglądasz, jakbyś wrócił od fryzjera. Odpowiedź nasuwa się sama!- machałam rękoma. Nagle Minho zaczął się śmiać. Na chwilę się uspokoił i położył mi rękę na ramieniu, po czym znowu się roześmiał. Byłam zdezorientowana, bo normalnie to od razu walnąłby jakąś ripostę. - Właśnie przyznałaś, że jestem przystojny.- w końcu przestał się śmiać tak donośnie, ale nadal chichotał pod nosem. - Nic takiego nie powiedziałam! - Ta... Ale ja to wyczytałem między wierszami. - Jakimi, purwa, wierszami?- ręce mi opadły. - Co wy odpikalacie?- zapytał Newt. - Ona jest pikoloną ignorantką w kwestii poezji.- oznajmił Minho. - Tsa... - Dobra, sztamaki, idźcie spać. Jutro macie robotę, jakbyście zapomnieli.- blondyn nas zagonił. Nie wiedzieć czemu zawsze widziałam go jako taką streferową mamuśkę. Zawsze się wszystkimi w pewien sposób opiekował. Minho dla mnie był jak starszy, wredny brat, bez którego mimo wszystko nie wyobrażasz sobie życia, a Alby jak dobry ojciec, który jednak potrafi przetrzepać wszystkim tyłki, jak się jest niegrzecznym. I mogłabym tak wymieniać w nieskończoność, ale wniosek był z tego jeden- Streferzy byli rodziną. Patologiczną, ale mimo wszystko rodziną. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania